rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a Rick and Morty game based off of the Pokémon video game series. It was slated to be released on January 14, 2016, but was released a day earlier. Plot You play as Rick. The game starts in Rick's garage when Mysterious Rick enters through a portal and challenges you to a Morty Battle. After defeating him you exit through a portal that takes you to the Council of Ricks, where your portal gun is confiscated. To get it back you must defeat the six head Ricks. In order to fight them you must first fight Ricks from other dimensions and acquire their badges. Concept The concept of the game was taken from the popular "Pokémon" (Pocket Monster) franchise. The object of the game is to collect Mortys, battle others (mainly Ricks), and earn badges. Ricks *Alien Rick *Bald Rick *Beard Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Careless Rick *Completionist Rick *Council of Ricks **Maximums Rickimus **Quantum Rick **Rick Prime **Ricktiminus Sancheziminius **Riq IV **Zeta Alpha Rick *Cowboy Rick *Cyclops Rick *Dandy Rick *Doofus Rick *Dreamy Rick *Evil Rick *Flat Top Rick *Four Eyes Rick *Guilty Rick *Grateful Rick *Happy Rick *Insightful Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Miami Rick *Mustache Rick *Mumbling Rick *Mysterious Rick *Novelist Rick *Novice Rick *Patrol Guard Rick(s) *Revengeful Rick *Robot Rick *Salesman Rick *The Scientist Known As Rick *Shopaholic Rick *Storage Rick *Super Fan Rick *Surgeon Rick *Zero Rick Mortys #Morty #Scruffy Morty #Unkempt Morty #Hobo Morty #Old Morty #Geriatric Morty #Ancient Morty #Rabbit Morty #Evil Rabbit Morty #No Eye Morty #One Eye Morty #Three Eye Morty #Test X1 Morty #Test X46 Morty #Test X72 Morty #Self Defense Morty #Karate Morty #No Mercy Morty #Mustache Morty #Beard Morty #Hipster Morty #Ad Space Morty #Jerry's Game Morty #Pocket Mortys Morty #Blue Shirt Morty #Red Shirt Morty #Orange Shirt Morty #Green Shirt Morty #Purple Shirt Morty #Rainbow Shirt Morty #Exo-Alpha Morty #Exo-Omega Morty #Exo-Prime Morty #Spoon Morty #Fork Morty #Spork Morty #Peace Morty #Hippy Morty #Off The Grid Morty #Big Head Morty #Giant Head Morty #Colossal Morty #Spooky Morty #Ghostly Morty #Phantom Morty #Double Morty #Triple Morty #Multi Morty #Greaser Morty #Biker Morty #Stray Cat Morty #Two Cat Morty #Crazy Cat Morty #Buff Morty #Wrestler Morty #Veiny Morty #No Skin Morty #Skeleton Morty #Magic Morty #Mystic Morty #Wizard Morty #Telepathic Morty #Telekinetic Morty #Psychokinetic Morty #Swimmer Morty #Mermaid Morty #Reverse Mermaid Morty #Business Morty #Gaseous Morty #Sausage Morty #Shadow Morty #Aqua Morty #Cyclops Morty #Mini Morty #Cowboy Morty #Robot Morty #Hammerhead Morty #Guard Morty #Cronenberg Morty #Mascot Morty #Egg Morty #The One True Morty Unreleased Mortys XX.Afro Morty XX.Asleep Morty XX.Big Toungue Morty XX.Butterfly Morty XX.Cacoon Morty XX.Cold Morty XX.Diamond Eyes Morty XX.Flaming Morty XX.Flu Morty XX.Frozen Morty XX.Hot Morty XX.Mullet Morty XX.Mutant Fly Morty XX.Mutton Chops Morty XX.Punk Morty XX.Sleepy Morty XX.Tired Morty XX.V-Neck Morty XX.Vest Top Morty Crafting Items & Recipes *Bacteria Cell *Battery *Cable *Circuit Board *Fleeb *Morty Manipulator Chip *Serum *Great Serum *Sensational Serum *Pure Serum *Plutonic Rock *Pure Plutonic Rock *Halzinger *Pure Halzinger *Level Up Mega Seed *Supercharged Battery *Microverse Battery *Purified Fleeb *Mutant Bacteria Cell *Dark Energy Ball *Dark Matter Ball *Motherboard *Dog Collar *Love Potion *Robot *Butter Robot *Gwendolyn Doll *Time Crystal *Time-Stabilizing Collar *Tin Can *Turbulent Juice Tube *Interdimensional Cable Box *Neutrino bomb *IQ Enhancing Helmet *Roy VR Headset Other Creatures *Flargo *Gagigabber *Gloop *Masy Kallerax *Prax *Snisserchoops *Toopee *Tuuie Tumtops *Wimpeebax *Shmupiedoop *Humox 5 Music *8-Bit version of "Can You Feel It?" By Chaos Chaos *Guitar riff from "Let Me Out" by Tiny Rick *8-Bit version of the Rick and Morty Theme. *8-Bit version of "Get Schwifty" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Head Bent Over" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" by Fart. Trivia *"Bubble Gum Rick" resembles Ash Ketchum from Pokèmon. *The Mortys are broken up into three categories: "Rock, Paper and Scissors". *"Blips and Chitz" is misspelled in the game to "Blitz and Chitz". Gallery File:PockeMortyAppIcon.jpg|Icon for the app used in the iTunes and Google Play store File:MortysPosterFINAL1.jpg|List of Mortys that can be collected in the game. mortyguide1.png mortyguide4.png bubble-gum-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg rick-and-morty-pocket-happy.jpg careless-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg novice-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mumbling-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-morty-rick-junk-yard.jpg bald-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-mortys-rick-beard.jpg rick-and-morty-super-fan-pocket.jpg prime-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mysterious-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg Category:Games Category:Rick and Morty IRL Category:Pocket Mortys